The present invention relates to a safety flashlight, and more particularly to an illumination and safety flashlight having a thin and flexible strip-like elongated profile.
Flashlights or electrical torch lights serve illumination purposes for users. Typically, a flashlight has a rigid body which includes a light bulb and one or two battery cells. A manual ON/OFF switch turns "on" or "off" the flashlight to cause it to emit light when desired.
Some flashlights can generate a blinking light to attract the attention of nearby people or vehicles. Due to the rigid and irregular body shape of traditional flashlights, they can be easily carried by hand or mounted on a bicycle. Unfortunately, such flashlights are hard to mount on the helmet of a bicycle rider or to wear on the head of a jogger. Further, a centralized blinking light source can be easily blocked by the helmet body or by the jogger's head, which makes the light difficult to see.
Although traditional rigid flashlights have various advantages such as utility and low price, they are not without drawbacks for certain applications. Thus, there exists a need for a new type of flashlight that can be easily mounted on the helmet of a bicycle rider or that can be worn on the head of a jogger and still serve both illumination and safety purposes.